This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Exploratory Center for Indisciplinary Research in Vaccinology (ECIRVE) is a commitment to vaccine research with one emphasis on AIDS vaccine development. Emory University has attracted or developed national leaders in basic vaccine sciences (immunology and molecular pathogenesis), vaccine development, vaccine trials, vaccine modeling, vaccine epidemiology and vaccine policy. The Center created a multidisciplinary scientific working council of national leaders and center directors to develop novel strategies for problem-solving in vaccinology. We strive to integrate new quantitative methodologies (genomics, proteomics, systems biology, and other computational methodologies) for assessment of vaccine immune responses and reactogenicity, develop better dynamic methods for modeling of vaccine use, and plan integrative models for economic assessment of vaccines. During the reporting period, we continued to explore the design and limitations of quantitative methodologies to define molecular signatures of adaptive and innate immune responses to influenza vaccines and design novel approaches to influenza vaccine policy.